


Acquaintances

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Spot kisses Race at a party. But they're only acquaintances. Still... Race can't stop thinking about it.





	Acquaintances

Racetrack Higgins could not stop thinking about Spot Conlon. Specifically, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain event that happened with Spot Conlon. They were at a party. Now, Race wouldn't call him and Spot friends, exactly. Acquaintances at most. They knew of each other more than they knew each other. They talked, though. At the party. They talked a lot at the party. They almost exclusively spent all of their time together at said party. But they were acquaintances. Only acquaintances. The party was beginning to die down, and people were leaving. Stumbling out of the door, drunk out of their minds. Spot and Race were sat on a random couch, still just talking and having a good time. Before Race knew it, Spot was kissing him. Like,  _ really _ kissing him. Race melted into it almost immediately and kissed back with equal force. They made out on that couch, Race in Spot's lap and everything. When they pulled apart, Spot made a small excuse of having to leave, and then moved Race off of him and left quickly. Race was left panting on that sofa, staring confusedly at the door once Spot walked out of it.

Race could not stop thinking about that stupid kiss. The next day he had the worst hangover, but that kiss was still in his head. He went to work, and all he could think about was Spot's lips on his. The way it felt, the way he tasted, all of it. It was as fresh in his mind as if he'd been sober when it happened. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He was hoping,  _ praying, _ he'd hear from Spot. They had each other's numbers, they had just never used them. Race wanted Spot to text him, call him,  _ something. _ Race didn't want to text him, because he wasn't sure if Spot would have remembered it, or if Spot thought it was a mistake. It probably was just a mistake to Spot, but it wasn't to Race. That kiss was something amazing to Race. He needed to hear from Spot first, though. That text or call never came.

Albert was telling Race that he was being stupid. “Racer, dude. Spot Conlon kissed you.  _ The  _ Spot Conlon kissed  _ you. _ That obviously means he likes you. Text him!”

Race groaned. “Al, no! I can't! He probably just thinks it was some mistake. I'm just another annoying, lanky, twink to him, and he probably meant nothing by it when he kissed me. I might as well wait until the next time I see him to talk to him.”

And that continued to be Race's plan. He figured he wouldn't see Spot again until another party rolled around, and he figured that wouldn't be for a while. He was wrong. He saw Spot again sooner than the next party. Spot showed up at Race's work. He worked at a small coffee shop on campus. Spot walked in and Race almost froze. Spot locked eyes with him and started heading to the register, where Race was located. Race acted fast. He quickly went to a co-worker and asked if she could handle register while he checked something in back. She agreed and Race practically ran into the back room. He didn't miss Spot's confused face as he quite literally ran away from him.

God, Spot probably doesn't even remember. Or if he does, he probably didn't think anything of it. Race was so stupid, feeling anything in that kiss, hoping for something more? That was never going to happen. As if. It's Spot Conlon. What would he want to do with Race? He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought he was attractive before, and in just the small conversations he's had with him maybe he became a little infatuated with him. Then he kissed him, and Race maybe realized he had major feelings for the short boy. Acquaintances. That's all they were. Acquaintances.

That was stupid, though. Spot wouldn't like Race. Ever. He needed to stop hoping that kiss meant anything. It obviously didn't for Spot, so it shouldn't have for Race.

Race had been invited to many parties since that incident, each one he declined. He didn't want to go out of fear of Spot being there. By the time two months had passed, Race had almost completely forgotten the kiss with Spot by then, and he was invited to another one. Race was sure Spot wouldn't be there. He was positive the guy throwing the party didn't even know Spot. He wouldn't show up.

Oh, how Race was wrong.

Race had been having a good time at the party. He'd only had a single drink but he was feeling pretty alright. He was hanging off some guy that he was  _ positive  _ he was so close to convincing to take Race home with him. That would  _ really  _ take his mind off of Spot. Someone else fucking him into a mattress, it sounded great. Then things took a turn. Spot Conlon himself walked through the front door. Race froze, like he had in his coffee shop. He then quickly, before Spot could see him, ducked behind some friends and into the kitchen. He poured himself another drink. He'd need it. He then made his way back out to the party and he lost Spot. Good. Maybe he just wouldn't have to see him the rest of the night.

It worked pretty well, actually. Race hadn't seen Spot for at least two hours. He was just going around, mingling, he got closer to convincing the guy to take him home, too. He was doing good. A little while in, though, he wanted a cigarette, so he stepped out onto the balcony and left the door open behind him. He lit a cigarette and stood, watching over the city.

Soon, Race heard the door close and a body was beside him. Spot Conlon. “What do you want, Conlon?” It wasn't a hostile question. It was asked casually. Easily.

Spot leaned against the railing. “You've been avoiding me, Higgins.”

Race shrugged. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Spot sighed exasperatedly. “Bullshit, you know exactly what I'm talking about.” Race turned to look at him. “You know, those things can kill you, and they taste awful, too.” He pointed to the cigarette in Race's mouth.

Race rolled his eyes. “So? What do you care?”

Spot smirked. “I could taste the lingering flavor of it still on your lips when I kissed you.”

Race's eyes widened and he sputtered. “I didn't even think you remembered.”

Spot sighed. “Race, I can't stop thinking about you. Your lips, your hair, your smile, your  _ freckles _ , your eyes, your nose, and your  _ laugh _ is the prettiest sound I've ever heard. Just, all of it. All of you. I can't stop thinking about you and the feeling of having your lips on mine.”

Race was shocked. “So you mean… you didn't just forget? You didn't think it was a mistake? You didn't hate it?”

Spot shook his head. “Not at all. If anything, I  _ can't _ forget it. I've tried.” He let out a breath. “Now, I don't know how you felt about it, but that kiss was amazing to me, and if you don't mind I'd love to be able to do it again? Maybe after I pick you up for a date on Thursday?”

Race grinned. “Yeah. I'd like that.” He laughed. “And for the record, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope y'all liked it! I got this prompt ages ago and forgot to post it, but it's here now! I've honestly been writing a lot recently, but none of it has been Newsies and I'm limited to only my phone to post so I haven't been posting much anyways. But hey! I'm still writing, and it may take a while but if you send me prompts over on my tumblr @bentylershook I will eventually write them I promise!


End file.
